


Rain Shall Fall

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has no trouble invading personal space. The Impala, a tattoo and licking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Shall Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke. No infringement is meant.  
> Spoilers for 401.

He was so tired. That last task had drained much of his energy. Castiel stood in the park, watching as Dean slammed the door of his Impala and settled into the driver seat. The sun had almost set and Castiel had been given an unfettered twenty-four hour vacation. He'd chosen to spend it here with Dean, though he was unsure why exactly. He'd also chosen to walk among humans as one of them. Though he could never truly be one of them, he'd made a conscious decision to curb his angelic nature. That choice had proven to be quite fascinating and rewarding. The first challenge had been to follow Dean without popping in on him suddenly.

Castiel inhaled the sweet damp air, and walked toward the car. Clouds hung heavy in the sky, threatening rain for the past few hours. Castiel knew that any moment now the heavens would open up and let loose a torrential downpour. He hesitated, looked up at the darkness and directed a prayer upward. Moments later a drop splashed on his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes when the sudden downpour he'd foreseen began. Within seconds he was drenched. Castiel rolled his head and chastised himself for putting influence on this particular event. It wasn't technically cheating. He was still on vacation. A voice telling him otherwise whispered in his ear. Castiel banished it and walked to the car, standing directly in front of the vehicle, his gaze focused on Dean.

Dean stared out at him, but didn't move from his dry spot. Castiel lifted a hand in the air and the rain stopped abruptly. He was cheating and somehow he didn't care. He had achieved the desired result. Dean climbed out of the car and walked to him.

"You didn't just make it stop raining," Dean said. It wasn't really a question.

Castiel smirked and lowered his head, his eyes still focused on Dean, but he didn't answer the question. Dean tucked his hands in his jacket pockets because the air was chilly, and he was only human. Castiel didn't feel the chill at all, and wished he could.

After a long silence with the two of them standing in wet grass, Dean cleared his throat. Castiel imitated him. The tickle it produced was intriguing. He did it a few more times. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"So what is it this time?" Dean said. "Another seal you want to trick me into saving, or are you just here to stalk me?"

Castiel took a step closer and leaned in, tilting his head.

"If I said I was here to stalk you, how would that make you feel?" he asked. Dean pulled his head back, obviously startled at Castiel's response.

Castiel looked up and prayed. The rain fell. Dean jumped and yanked at Castiel's arm, pulling them toward the car. Castiel allowed himself to be pulled along. He caught Dean's words as he shouted 'get in the back seat' over the first crack of thunder. Castiel opened the back door and slipped in across the stiff upholstery. He stared down at the seat. This is where Anna and Dean had been together. To his surprise, Dean slid in beside him instead of getting behind the wheel. He shook his collar, spraying Castiel with droplets of warm rain. One landed on Castiel's lips and he licked it. He could taste Dean in the millions of atoms. They sat in silence for a while as water from the heavens continued to fall outside. The water from their clothes pooled on the seat.

"The car needed a good washing," Dean muttered.

"It is a cleansing rain," Castiel said.

They sat in silence some more.

"Awkward much," Dean said. His gaze wandered.

More silence. The deluge continued just outside. Castiel liked the sound of the rain on the roof. It was soothing.

"So, why are you here?" Dean said.

"Vacation," Castiel replied.

"Really," Dean said. His gaze followed the motion of Castiel's hand as Castiel flicked rain from his hair.

"You can't just pull an instant dry?" Dean said his eye still trained on Castiel.

"I like the feel of the rain," Castiel replied. He licked his lips again as water trailed down his cheeks.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Dean asked. He crossed his arms and shivered once.

"I'm on a free will vacation," Castiel said. He'd just made that up, but that summed the situation up just as well as any words. Castiel had grown to like words. They all seemed to have so many meanings. "I thought we could talk." He looked side-ways at Dean, gauging the man's reactions to each word spoken.

"Talk," Dean said with disbelief. "You just want to talk." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced around his gaze finally resting on Castiel.

Castiel leaned toward Dean and narrowed his eyes.

"I make you nervous."

"Yes," Dean replied without hesitation.

Castiel leaned even closer and rested a hand on the seat close to Dean's leg. He could feel the heat radiating through the denim fabric. Castiel slid his hand closer still. His finger tips touched Dean. In reaction, Dean shrank back until he was pressed against the door.

"Do I terrify you?"

"You scare the crap out of me," Dean barked.

Castiel slowly moved forward and kissed Dean on the mouth, lips closed tight, eyes open. Dean's eyes went wide. Castiel moved in closer and pinned Dean to the door, pressing his body as close as he could within the confines of the car. At first, Castiel thought Dean would resist, but then Dean's hand was warm on the back of Castiel's neck. His lips were not soft as Castiel suspected, but they were firm and urgent, and when Dean pressed his wet tongue to Castiel's mouth, Castiel open his lips and gladly parted them. His body tingled all over and his pants grew tight. This was by far one of the most interesting experiences he'd had since coming to earth.

"I need to touch it," Castiel whispered into Dean's mouth.

He tugged at Dean's jacket and Dean complied, sliding it off to let it bunch on the seat. Castiel pulled back and gave Dean the room he needed to maneuver. He watched as Dean removed his flannel shirt, tossing that aside. His black t-shirt was all that remained. It was still dry. Dean pulled the sleeve up to expose the handprint. Castiel shook his head once, and Dean hesitantly removed the shirt, holding the wadded up fabric in front of him as if to protect his exposed skin. Dean shivered and his skin was covered in goose bumps. Castiel leaned in close and kissed Dean on the lips. This time it was a chaste kiss. He moved to kiss the print on Dean's shoulder, touching his lips to each finger mark. With each touch, Castiel whispered words only his brothers would know in a language that had not been spoken on earth yet. Castiel's reason for being here became clear.

When Castiel was done, Dean pulled him up and kissed him on the mouth hard, plunging his tongue deep into Castiel's mouth. Their legs entwined and Castiel could feel Dean hard against him. Dean pushed the trench coat from his shoulders and then the jacket and yanked at the tie to throw it in the front seat. He undid each button with frenzied actions and pulled the white shirt open and off to reveal the pristine undershirt.

They stopped. Castiel grabbed hold of the white undershirt and tore it open. Dean stared down at Castiel's naked chest. He reached up to touch the script tattooed on the skin.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

Castiel closed his eyes and shivered at Dean's touch. He could feel each whorl of his finger tips as they glided across each letter.

"It's my name," Castiel said, opening his eyes and staring at Dean. "It's my name in angelic script."

"It's beautiful." Dean stared in awe then leaned forward and kissed the first letter. Castiel arched his back and moaned with pleasure. When Dean licked the second letter, Castiel bucked and gripped the upholstery so tightly that the knuckles of his hand went white. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's. "Ease off on the car," he muttered.

"I can't help myself," Castiel said, tilting his head to look at Dean. He watched as Dean bent to lick the third letter. Castiel shuddered. He turned his hand and laced his fingers through Dean's.

"I do it for you," Dean said with a smirk. His gaze never left Castiel's. "I wonder what happens when I do this." He licked the last letter slowly, his tongue traveling from the bottom to the top of the final swirl which ended just below Castiel's left nipple. Dean didn't stop. He lathed the nipple again and again until it hardened, and then gently bit down on the nub.

Castiel shuddered from the climax. He felt dizzy and as though he was falling. His heart was pounding in his chest. Dean's touch soothed him. Outside, thunder cracked. Castiel lay unmoving and when Dean kissed him again, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He'd known all along that Dean Winchester would change his world.

Castiel pulled Dean on top of him and kissed him back with as much passion as was possible, and the heavens thundered and rained all around them, even as they remained dry.

End


End file.
